A Black Cat Surprise
by LycoX
Summary: Based on Spider Man 2 the game. What if during a night of passion between Black Cat and Peter left a surprise?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Cat's Surprise**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea for this story, I am basing this off of the spider-man 2 game. What if after a night of taking on bad guys together, Spider-Man and Black Cat shared a night of passion? But Spider-Man would never know she was pregnant until many months later due to her leaving? Also.. I wrote this awhile back but never really got around to posting it up. And not to worry.. X-Force Horizons will be updated soon.

* * *

It had been just another routine day for Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man. He was making his rounds as Spider-Man, as he did everyday since he became the masked hero. His relationship with Mary Jane Watson was going great, sure they did have a few rough patches in their relationship, but hey, who didn't have a few rough patches in a relationship? Peter was still feeling guilt over the death of Otto Octavius despite attempts made by Mary Jane. His friendship with his long time friend Harry Osborn was close to being finished for good as his old friend now knew who he really was. Peter did try to explain everything to him, but his friend would have none of it. Sighing to himself, he quickly realized that he was about to swing into the edge of a wall and quickly spun another web to avoid it. _Good thing I have spider sense. _He thought to himself.

So far it had been a quiet evening and he was making his way back to his apartment. He was still living in the old and almost run down apartment but for him it was home. Even though he had to deal with his over bearing land lord. As he got closer, his eyes caught sight of red hair in his window and he smiled underneath the mask as he realized who it was. None other then Mary Jane-Watson and the love of his life. He swung on to the balcony leading to his window with a thump, knowing it would alert Mary Jane to his arrival and ending any kind of surprise. Inside, Mary Jane smiled to herself as she heard the arrival of her lover Peter Parker. Even though it had been quite some time since she had made her decision, she hadn't regretted making it as Peter made it hard for her to do that. Although sometimes she hated it when he had to go, and this was mainly when her and Peter were having some very passionate moments. Sighing softly to herself and smiling once more, she looked towards the balcony window as Peter was coming and taking his mask off as he did so. "Hey Tiger!" Her voice was filled with excitement as well as a touch of seduction that she would use on only him when it came to her nickname for him.

He looked directly at her with a very large smile on his face, happy to see her loving face after a long day of crime fighting and swinging through the city. As well as dealing with his loud boss Jameson. "Hey MJ!" Came his reply that was laced with happiness as well as some tiredness in it. As he got closer she got up and soon the two were enveloped in a hug.

As he looked into her loving eyes, Mary Jane started to kiss him passionately and he started to kiss her

back just as passionately. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end as a knock on the door started causing for both lovers to groan in frustration. They stopped and Peter looked towards the door and sighed, thinking that it was his over bearing land lord. "I'll get it, might be my land lord wanting to know if I have the rent." Mary Jane nodded in understanding but wasn't entirely happy about the whole thing. Hey who wouldn't be happy when they had been interrupted in a very private and passionate moment?

He quickly pulled on a robe over the rest of his suit and headed towards the door. Once he got to the door and opened it, his eyes widened in shock and surprise as he recognized who it was. And knew immediately that MJ would not like to see this little surprise from his past at all. She still had the same hairstyle back from when they first had crossed paths and kept doing so for months before she finally left. It was Felicia Hardy, aka The Black Cat and former crime fighting partner to Spider-Man as well as a former thief. Course she still had the habit of doing some stealing from time to time. It was Felicia that made the first move as Peter was still in a state of shock and surprise at the sight of her. "Hey Spider! Lookin' good as always!" Her voice was filled with happiness at the sight of him and yet Peter felt something was a little different about her.

Thinking of only one thing to say at the moment came his reply. "Oh crap."

So how was it? Good, bad, what?


	2. Chapter 2

A Black Cat Surprise

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.

* * *

Felisha's smile faltered a little after his statement and wondered why he would say that. "What? Not happy to see me?" She asked, feeling a little hurt.

Her question snapped Peter out of his stupor and he chuckled nervously. "Its not that, I was just really surprised to see you is all."

Her smile grew large again and pulled him into a hug. Again he felt something was a little different about her and was going to ask her something when Mary Jane spoke up. "That had better either be Aunt May or Harry asking for forgiveness Tiger. Or you will be in some serious trouble." Her tone told him she was serious and could feel her glaring at him.

Chuckling nervously, he got out of the embrace and turned around to face his girlfriend's glaring face and crossed arms. _Oh boy.. she's really annoyed.. _He thought to himself and thought that he would hopefully get himself out of this situation.

"Erm.. no. This is actually a friend of mine I met awhile back." He replied, still feeling nervous and knowing that at the time Cat had been _**more **_then just a friend.

He then moved out of the way so the two women could see one another. "Erm.. Mary, This is Felisha Hardy, Felisha.. This is Mary-Jane."

Mary Jane Felt a little jealous at the sight of the woman, mainly cause she had a bigger bust size then her and that she knew Peter somehow. "Nice to meet you Felisha, I'm just wondering why my dear lover here never told me about you." She glared at Peter again after asking that.

He chuckled nervously again. "Uhh well.. It never came up?"

"Spider! My feelings are hurt!" Felisha said jokingly.

"At least you aren't moping around the theater anymore." She gave another smile but it seemed a little forced. _Looks like he finally got what he wanted.. I hate myself for what I'm about to do.. _She thought to herself sadly.

Mary Jane was both surprised and shocked that this girl knew who Peter really was. She also noticed a bit of sadness in the other girl's eyes. That made her really curious as to why the girl was sad. "Moping?" She was also curious about that.

"I caught him hanging around the theater one night and he was moping cause he missed your show. But I managed to cheer him up!" Felisha had knowingly left that open for interpretation, mainly cause she hoped to get a rise out of the red head.

Peter found himself being glared at again by Mary-Jane and even though he had faced down quite a few uber bad guys. He was really finding himself scared. "Its not what you think! She got me to do some crime fighting and it helped!"

Mary-Jane had a little trouble believing that but she knew Peter wouldn't lie to her. Felisha on the other hand was privately enjoying herself, knowing that she was getting Peter in a bit of a bind. But she felt it was time to get serious and gathered her courage. "Peter.. the reason I'm here.. is cause well... I'm pregnant."

Both Peter and Mary-Jane blinked a couple of seconds before the information was fully processed and both shouted at the same time. **"Y**_**ou're what" **_And Peter promptly passed out.

Felisha blinked a couple of times and would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "Well.. that was kind of unexpected." She said sheepishly while facing a glaring Mary-Jane.

* * *

Heh.. always nice to put people in interesting situations. Tell me what ya think!


End file.
